From Me To You
by Llamas Are Sexy
Summary: Summary: those times when life seems to slow down, giving you time to say something without thinking, but you don't, and the moment passes by, takes a toll on one's heart. Everyone's heart. Many hearts, many moments, many missed opportunities...RxR
1. Natsume to Mikan

Disclaimer: I disclaim many things, mostly because I am forced to. This...is one of those things...

Summary: those times when life seems to slow down, giving you time to say something without thinking, but you don't, and the moment passes by, takes a toll on one's heart. Everyone's heart.

* * *

Natsume to Mikan 

Natsume watched as Mikan walked down the hallway , coming towards him, as he was walking in the opposite direction. She was reading another one of those damn romance novels; too engrossed to look up to see him, or to watch where she was going. He wondered, if she still thought about that time, when they were ten years old, about how he kissed her in that wonderful tree...

_**Untitled**_

_**Red swept across the sky in an opulence of optical splendor.**_

_**That took my breath away **__**and I realized then with the certainty of scarlet against snow**_

_**That I loved you.**_

_**I wanted to tell you then. Right away, Underneath the sakura tree where we**_

_**kissed**_

_**And I touched the empyrean swiftly and gently But everything I thought of sounded trite.**_

_**And then you were gone And I am reminded everyday, every night, of you Dashed away on that last flight of **_

_**Honor and purity**_

_**And I am, as always Emboldened too late.**_

Too late for it now, as she was walking right past him, and moving on with her life. At least, another day. Another day that he'd have to wonder if she wondered about him the way he wondered about her...


	2. Ruka to Hotaru

Disclaimer: I disclaim many things, mostly because I am forced to. This...is one of those things...

Secondary disclaimer: I forgot this for the first chapter, but, I did not own that Poem. I do not own this poem, and any poems I shall use in the future,(save for maybe, one or two, give or take) I probably won't own either...

Summary: those times when life seems to slow down, giving you time to say something without thinking, but you don't, and the moment passes by, takes a toll on one's heart. Everyone's heart. Many hearts, many moments, many missed opportunities...RxR

* * *

Ruka to Hotaru 

She never noticed him. Not the way he wanted her too. Always so busy, so caught up in the 'now' that she's too busy to see the 'future'.

Possible future, mind you.

But he was ok with that. Really, he was. He didn't mind having Hotaru snap shots of him. It was the time where they could be together without really being together.

So many times, Ruka wished he'd said some things. So many times...wasted...

**_I Wish I had Said..._**

_**I wish I had said... Your beauty is like a light, And I am drawn to it, Fluttering by it's flame**_

_**I wish I had said... Your smile melts through My heart, leaving only Your warmth. Oh, how**_

_**I wish I had said... Your translucent eyes Send your soul to my heart, Forcing it to beat again.**_

_**Yes, that is what I wish I had said, but, With confounded cowardice, All I said was... Hello, with a smile, **_

_**And you passed me by.**_

And then she goes by, not noticing him. Supposedly a genius, and she can't see what is clear as day to those around them. Perhaps, she did not wish to see this. He wished she'd say so. Say something.

Anything.

To ease his aching heart.


	3. Mikan to Natsume

Disclaimer: I disclaim many things, mostly because I am forced to. This...is one of those things...

Secondary disclaimer: . I do own this poem, and any poems I shall use in the future, I probably won't. Save for maybe one or two, give or take.

Summary: those times when life seems to slow down, giving you time to say something without thinking, but you don't, and the moment passes by, takes a toll on one's heart. Everyone's heart. Many hearts, many moments, many missed opportunities...RxR

* * *

Mikan to Natsume 

There isn't a day that goes by where I don't think about you. Your attitude, your hair, your (rare) smile, your eyes, your kiss...

Your feelings.

My feelings.

What it all means.

I bother you all the time, and you burn me, you threaten me, you humiliate me, and still I come to you, basking in your presence.

Just to be near you.

I want to say how I feel, what I think.

What's going on

but then I get tongue tied, and stutter, and you tease me.

Do you see what you do to me?

_**Always and Forever**_

_**She asks, what can I do for you?**_

**_He says, I don't need anything._**

_**She says, I'm glad to see you.**_

_**He says, The day is going to end.**_

_**She screams, Why do you hate me?**_

_**He whispers, Why do you love me?**_

_**She asks, Why do you push me away?**_

_**He says, Why do you come back?**_

_**She whimpers, Why is this so hard?**_

_**He answers, I don't know.**_

_**She says, Yes you do.**_

_**He says, Yes, I do. **_

_**She wants to know, Do you love me?**_

_**He replies, Do you love me?**_

_**She goes, Always.**_

_**He goes, And forever.**_

How I wish I could say this, but I cannot. I must know about you first, but I will never know. Because no one ever does. It's the way it is.

Always, and Forever.


	4. Hotaru to Ruka

Disclaimer: I disclaim many things, mostly because I am forced to. This...is one of those things...

Summary: those times when life seems to slow down, giving you time to say something without thinking, but you don't, and the moment passes by, takes a toll on one's heart. Everyone's heart. Many hearts, many moments, many missed opportunities...RxR

Hotaru to Ruka

Where does he get off, loving me, like that? Why? It's rubbish! I have never released any kind of feeling that I liked him for anything other than profitable positions, and yet there he eyes, eyes full of love, heart heavy.

Burdening.

I didn't ask to be loved. I didn't ask for anything other than profit.

So why, oh why did he choose to fall in love with me?

He thinks that I don't realize it.

I'm greedy, not stupid.

So why, does this weigh so heavily on me?

_**One to Two**_

_**You are one. I am the other. **__**We are two. Together we make one. One plus one equals two. Two halves.**_

_**I am one. You are the other. We are one. Apart we maketwo. Two minus one, equals one. Two halves**_

_**One lonely being. One lowly being. Separated. Not caring. That's me.**_

_**Another lonely being. Not so lowly. Separated. Heart broken. That's you.**_

_**You are you, I am me.**_

_**Together, we are each other.**_

_**When push comes to shove, **__**Shove comes to push. You are shove I am push. **__**Not moving.**_

_**When shove comes to push Push comes to shove I am shove, you are push. **_

_**Not moving.**_

_**Equal and opposite. Equal yet opposite.**_

_**Not together. Two Together. One**_

_**Two equals one. One equals two.**_

_**No escaping.**_

_**Good.**_

I don't get it. I just don't get it. He is Ruka, I am Hotaru. Polar opposites.

Attracted.

For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction.

This rule works in more than one way.


End file.
